


So Embarrassing

by yoslina_the_sinner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blushing, Boys In Love, Childhood Memories, Embarrassment, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, I'm Bad At Tagging, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Kisses, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Pining Lance (Voltron), hand holding, pidgeon gets hurt but not a lot, shiro is a Dad, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoslina_the_sinner/pseuds/yoslina_the_sinner
Summary: “You’re the one who ran into me!” Keith protested, pushing the annoying guy off and that’s when he had a good look at him. Shiny tan skin, slightly taller than him, and--Blue.He had blue eyes.(in which Keith remembers some times he got embarrassed and then has to deal with the current embarrassing situation in front of him. fluff and blushes ensue)





	So Embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> written for @ antleredfoxproductions on tumblr! HAPPY BIRTH!

There are a lot of things that Keith Kogane could be embarrassed about (not that he was, of course).   
  
For instance that one time when Shiro and him were younger they played hide and seek. The older paladin was looking for him in the woods, smiling and cupping his hands to his mouth.   
  
“Keeeeeeeith! Come out! If you don’t, the monsters might get you~!”   
  
Needless to say he never ran out of an area so fast.    
  
(“And never in all my years have I seen an six year old look so terrified.”   
  
“Shut up, Shiro.” the red paladin grumbled.   
  
“Awwe~ Is little Keithy withy scared of the wittle monsters?” the person beside him teased, cooing in a baby voice   
  
“Shut up, Lance!”)   
  
One time, during his first week at the Garrison, Keith ended up getting lost on his way to class and was too...humble to go and bother someone else by asking for directions.   
  
“Shiro’s gonna kill me when he finds out that I skipped.” he mumbled, walking aimlessly down the empty corridor. He’d have to tell him why later.   
  
In the distance, Keith could hear footsteps, hard and fast and coming closer...? He turned around just in time to see a tall figure crash into him, putting them both on the floor as well as some papers.   
  
“Argh! Hey watch where you’re going!”   
  
“How about you watch where you’re going?!” they replied, a guy.   
  
“You’re the one who ran into me!” Keith protested, pushing the annoying guy off and that’s when he had a good look at him. Shiny tan skin, slightly taller than him, and--   
  
Blue.   
  
He had blue eyes.   
  
“Well I’m late for my class! I can’t help it if I run into some obstacles.” pouted the blue eyed boy. He rubbed his neck and looked at him, a brief moment of surprise flashing on his face before it was replaced with a grimace and a glare. “What the heck are you doing in the hallway anyway, mullet-man?”   
  
Keith scowled, “Trying to find my class and unlike you, I’m not bumping into people.”   
  
Annoying guy didn't seem to like what Keith had to say because he stood up and gathered his things. "Trying to find your class by standing and daydreaming in the hallway? Seems legit," he rolled his eyes. Then the blue eyed boy smirked and Keith couldn't quite decide if he hated it or not.   
  
"Oooooh I get it, you're lost aren't you~?"   
  
"No I'm not!"   
  
"Pfft- dude chill, you don't have to get all pissy and embarrassed."   
  
"I-I'm NOT embarrassed!!" Keith gritted his teeth and stood up to meet the others stupidly good looking smirk.   
  
Blue boy snorted, not looking convinced. "Yeah, yeah, just don't get your mullet in a twist. What's your class right now?"   
  
Keith frowned. "Why do you want to know?"   
  
"So I can show you the way, obviously. Honestly you should be feeling blessed right now since you're getting a tour with the bestest guy in the Garrison." he bragged and the future red paladin swore he was sparkling.   
  
"More like most annoying. Uh, also I thought you were late for your class, shouldn't you just go? It's a waste of time to try and help me." Keith said. He studied the teen carefully.   
  
The blue boy flushed a little and let out a short laugh. "I'm already failing anyway plus this is an excuse, I was showing the new kid around." he winked, coughing. "Sooo what class again?"   
  
"Umm physics." Keith says after an awkward pause. He was suddenly grateful that this guy ran into him.   
  
"Oh that's my class! Cool, uh, follow me!" the loud guy chirped, skipping ahead of Keith.   
  
A moment of quietness with the only sound being there footsteps and an occasional whistle from the blue eyed boy beside him.   
  
"You know, you should try harder in class." Keith blurted out. It surprised both of them.   
  
The taller one bristled in defense, crossing his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
He tried to find the right words. Not his forte, why the heck did he ever speak? "Y-You said that since you're failing the class that it doesn't...uhm...it doesn't matter you're late. But I think it does? Like I think you're just giving up and not trying anymore...so you should try harder! And push yourself, you said you were the best yeah?" Keith managed to speak, willing himself not to stare at the stunned look in those blue eyes.   
  
There was a period of silence and he peeked a glance at the loud boy. Keith had to be imagining that pink tint on his face.   
  
"I...um...that's good advice." they stammered, giving that nervous laugh and intensely looking at him, as if he was looking at him for the first time again   
"Really?" Keith blinked, a small, almost unnoticed smile on his lips.   
  
The blue eyed boy seemed to noticed. "Y-Yeah..." he spoke breathlessly, stopping at a door. The shorter teen could hear voices coming from the other side.   
  
The other coughed loudly and flushed more. "Yeah! O-Of course it was more of a reminder of my awesomeness and that I'm the best and I should just do my best cause it's just normal for me and...uh..."   
  
Keith rolled his eyes and smirked. "Okay but you're going to have to beat me while you're at it or I might become the best."   
  
The others eyes brightened and he smiled confidently. "What's...what's your name?"   
  
"Keith. Yours?"   
  
He could swim in those hues of blue all day, probably, Keith thought.   
  
"The names--"   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO CADETS DOING?! Kogane, I expected better of you! Mclain, get in the class right now!!" the booming voice of Iverson in interrupted, making them both jump and blush for some odd reason.   
  
Blue boy yelped and quickly opened the door, slamming it and visibly sweating. Keith just himself be dragged to the principal's office.   
  
(After that he almost forgot about the annoying guy. Almost.   
  
It made Keith flush but every once in awhile, when his mind started to wander, shades of blue and pictures of a tanned smile would pop into his head. Yet he never saw them when he was at the Garrison ever again.   
  
Needless to say, of course, the only somewhat embarrassing thing about that was getting lost. Of course.   
  
Obviously.)   
  
Another example of something that very much could have been embarrassing to Keith (it really wasn't!) was this one time in the castle...   
  
The red paladin let out a pleasured sigh as the stream of warm water hit his back, relieving his aching muscles. It had been a long and hard mission, one where Pidge actually ended up in a healing pod. It worried Keith but he didn't want to dwell on it.   
  
It had been mostly his fault after all.   
  
Keith groaned, balling his hands into fists and squeezing his eyes shut. It wasn't his fault and know one blamed him. That didn't stop the steady waves of guilt in his chest.   
  
He sighed and shut off the shower, he needed to check on his teammate. Keith got dressed and yawned, stretching as he made his way to the medical bay. He instinctively shuddered once he saw the pods, and whimpered when he saw the one that was full.   
  
The red paladin checked out her vitals, how much time she had left to be in there, and what injuries she suffered from. Normal, about twenty more hours, and her the side of her stomach was badly bruised and bloody.   
  
"It's not your fault buddy. You know that, right?" the voice of the yellow paladin spoke behind Keith.   
  
"It kind of is Hunk. I left my post and I wasn't fast enough to protect her. I let the team down by being to reckless." Keith looked at the ground with shame. "I let Pidge down."   
  
He was enveloped by two giant arms that lifted him off the ground and hugged back, squeezing him. It was rare for him to get physical affection from anyone besides Shiro and he wasn't complaining.   
  
"It's alrighty man, no one thinks it's your fault. You were just pulling a Keith." Hunk reassured.   
  
"Pulling a Keith?"   
  
"Something me and Lance came up with, it's when somebody does something that is both brave and stupid."   
  
The red paladin gave a quick laugh, smirking. "Sounds like Lance."   
  
Hunk put him down, "Yeah, it was mostly his idea."   
  
"The brave or the stupid part?"   
  
The yellow paladin grinned. "Can't tell, you'll figured it out."   
  
The two paladins smiled at each other for a moment.   
  
"Well, I should go make some dinner! Our team can't feed themselves. I mean they can but I don't want anyone taking the snacks. Anyway, you coming Keith." Hunk said cheerfully, waking to the door.   
  
"I'm good, I think I'll stay here for a while." he replied, glancing at the green paladin in her sleep like state.   
  
"Alright then. Take care of yourself."   
  
"I will," Keith's smile was tiny. "And Hunk? Thanks."   
  
The yellow paladin beamed at him, waving as he walked out of the room. "No problem, happy to help. Or hug!"   
  
The red paladin looked at the door, a few seconds passing. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Keith slid down and sat next to the healing chamber leaning on it.   
  
"I'm sorry Pidge, it won't happen again."   
  
He fell asleep.   
  
(Keith didn't know how long he's been asleep but he was half awake when he felt a soft brush on his forehead and a heavy warmth all over him.   
  
The softest disappeared and he realized that it moved his bangs away. He peeked his eyes open, squinting at the light.   
  
Someone was standing beside him, looking at Pidges pod. The heavy warmth around him he realized, was a blanket. Keith shifted his head a little and saw the person was Lance.    
  
The blue paladin looked like he was concentrating on something and he had the urge to make a noise just to scare him. But the concern in those blue eyes prompted him not to.    
  
Lance let out a sigh of relief and muttered, "Looks like you'll be okay, Pigeon. I mean I already knew that but..." his voice trailed off.   
  
The wave of guilt fell upon the red paladin again. He hated it, he said he was   
sorry damn it!   
  
"Don't be made at that stupid mullet though, alright?" Lance began again.   
  
Keith shut his eyes again. Was he...talking about him?   
  
"You probably won't be anyway but we all know he's a reckless hothead so of course he would make some mistakes!" the blue paladin continued, making him flinch at his words. Ouch, who was he to talk about making mistakes?!   
  
"But uhh...don't tell him I said this but he's a good person. Heck, he's actually waiting for you to wake up right now!" Lance scoffed and Keith could sense his gaze on him now. "It's pretty cute. UM. Don't tell him I said that either!" he sounded flustered.   
  
Keith felt a little flustered himself. He opened his eyes to see Lance saying goodbye to the green paladin and walking away. His eyes followed the blue paladin, curious.   
  
At the last second, Lance turned around and looked directly at Keith. The moment they made eye contact there faces blushed a bright pink.   
  
"...how long have you been awake?" Lance whispered, looking horrified.   
  
"Umm, since I felt something touch my forehead. Do you always talk to us when we're in the pods?" Keith whispered back, not exactly sure why they were whispering when he just heard the blue paladin talking normally.   
  
His statements made Lance blush harder and he sputtered angrily, touching his mouth with his hand. He refused to look at Keith. "I-It was...I didn't-- yeah? I know it's pretty dumb but it makes feel better when I think they can hear me, it makes them feel more alive or something." Lance said, looking up at the ceiling.   
  
"Oh," Keith wondered out loud. "Me too. I-I just never thought of it that way."   
  
"Yeah, you wouldn't." Lance rolled his eyes.   
  
"That's really nice of you."   
  
The blue paladin looked surprised. "Um..."   
  
"T-That you talk to them like they're normal I mean. It's nice. It shows that you don't think any different of them in there." he elaborated.   
  
Lance fiddled with his fingers. "And you that they're different once they're in there?"   
  
"No, not really."   
  
"Then...you're just like me." Lance smiled.   
  
Keith looked slightly dumbstruck and smiled back   
  
Then they both seemed to realize that the sentence was embarrassing.   
  
"UhH.."   
  
"Umm.."   
  
"I--"   
  
"You--"   
  
Lance laughed and coughed, before of which were nervous. "W-Wow um...I'm going to sleep now bye!"   
  
"Oh good night. T-Thank you!" Keith said, equally embarrassed.   
  
"For what?" he was almost out the door and he looked like wanted to jump out an airlock.   
  
"Y-You gave me the blanket right? So I'm uh thanking you. For that. The blanket." the red paladin explained, eyes wide.    
  
"Right! That! I-It's whatever man." Lance tried shrugged it off but Keith could see the way his eyes brightened.   
  
The blue paladin quickly turned and almost ran into a wall before rushing out of the room and fast walked to his door.   
  
Keith stared after him. His heart was pounding hard.   
  
It felt exhilarating. He looked up and Pidge.   
  
He felt like he had been caught.)   
  
But that was child's play. Those moments just made his face flush and he wanted to pout. (It also sometimes made his chest feel like it was being tickled by butterfly wings)   
  
But this was his limit.    
  
This was way too much for him.   
  
Keith's jaw dropped.   
  
Lance had just tried to kiss him. And the key word was definitely tried. It was more like the blue paladin was trying to assault his face with his mouth.   
  
The blue paladin just violently cupped his cheek and pressed his face against the corner of his lips, while his eyes were squeezed tight, Keith's was wide open. The only similarity was there scarlet faces and there reddening ears.    
  
They both broke away with a gasp and the panted for a moment before Lance opened his eyes and began laughing nervously.   
  
"I-I-I wha-- WHaT HAVe YoU DOnE?!" Keith screamed, fists covering his own face and shaking. He could hear the blood rushing to ears and his pulse was humming. "S-SToP LAUgHInG!!"   
  
"HaHAHaEHAEhHhhhahh...heh heh...heh hhhh..." Lances laughter died into short mortified giggles before it suddenly stopped. "Ohhh my god. OhhhhHh myyy goood. OH MY QUIZNAK I-I KISSED...I kissed..." he looked like he was going to pass out.   
  
"YES! WHy did you do that?!" Keith said loudly, looking comically scared.   
  
"I-I DON'T KnOw?!"   
  
"What-- WHaT DO YoU MeAN yoU DOn'T KNOW?!"   
  
"I-I JUsT DON'T KNOW OKaY?! I just-- you just look so kissable and freaking just?? A-And I been feeling like so many butterflies all over aND THeY TOLD Me tO JUsT DO iT SO I DId AND iT WAS WEiRD!!" Lance explained really fast, it looked like steam was coming out from his face.    
  
Keith made a squeaking noise and just yelled, "YOU!!" while pointing at him with a passionate stare.    
  
Lance glanced at the finger and whimpered. "Y-Yeah...please don't kill me."   
  
He didn't instead he hugged him. Keith's chest seemed to swell and he gulped, his head was spinning with red and his lips tingled. "THE BuTTErFLIES! M-Make them go away!!"    
  
The blue paladin made a pained noise and wrapped his arms around him in a squeeze. Keith's stomach tumbled. He felt full of flutters.   
  
"Y-You're making it worse," Lance whined annoyingly. Keith punished him by burying his burning face into the crook of his neck. "LET GO!"   
  
"S-STOP SQUEEZING ME!"   
  
"N-NO! You should stop having blue eyes first!"   
  
"H-Huh?! W-Well you should stop laughing and smiling!"   
  
A beat.   
  
"Lance."   
  
"Keith."   
  
"You suck at kissing Lance."   
  
"Well you suck at hugging!"   
  
Keith frowned and pulled away, shifting and looking down. "C-Can you just..."   
  
Lance studied his face, he was all pink now. "Can I just what...wait...do you want me to kiSS YOU AGAIN?"   
  
The red paladin didn't say anything but blush harder and glare at the floor like it just murdered a cat.   
  
"O-Oh my god...HA!" the blue paladin grinned goofily and kissed the tip of his nose.   
  
Keith sucked in a breath. "My butterflies are going crazy." he blurt.   
  
Lance went from happy to stunned. "Y-You too?!"   
  
He nodded.   
  
And hugged him.   
  
"Keef, I-I think I like you."   
  
"D-Don't call me Keef!"   
  
"You shut up I'm having a crisis! Of love!"   
  
"M-Me too!"   
  
They broke away and just looked and each other.   
  
"Please hold my hand." Lance said seriously.   
  
"Alright." Keith replied.   
  
They stood in silence and held each other's hands.    
  
Lance smiled and kissed one.   
  
Keith looked offended. "What the quiznak." And he kissed one of Lances.   
  
The butterflies were so soft now.   
  
This was...   
  
"So embarrassing!"   
  
"I-I know right! God what are we doing?" Lance scoffed, blue eyes shining with happiness.   
  
"B-Being like...together?" Keith suggested.   
  
"Oh...okay. I'd like that."   
  
"O-Okay." Keith smiled.    
  
They walked hand and hand down the hall.   
  
(The went into the mess hall like that and didn't say anything but smile at each other lovingly and let the butterflies roll through them.    
  
Everyone was confused.   
  
And they went a dark shade of pink when they realized.)   


**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE FREAKING LOVED AND??


End file.
